


A Voice to Echo My Own

by Allens_Quill95



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, Other, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allens_Quill95/pseuds/Allens_Quill95
Summary: Taking a break from the daunting task of uncovering Lucio's murder, Nadia invites Asra and Armita to a dance in the ballroom. There she finds that she and Asra have something in common.





	A Voice to Echo My Own

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had while re-watching Dracula (which one scene in this piece is heavily based on) and thinking about The Arcana as usual. Specifically gives-own-heart- to- the- one-person-they’ve -loved-for -a -DECADE -fluff boy Asra who, along with the aforementioned organ donation, will forever love and support MC no matter who they choose (even if it hurts a little- god, WHY). And I couldn’t help but think about how OBVIOUS it is they’re pinning for the apprentice in the epilogues. Like, seriously, the dudes a constant leaking pipe of Whitney Houston's “I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUU” whenever the apprentice is near. And, IDK, I find that hard to just, turn off, and because I like angst I decided to write something. Sorta. Im not 100% on this piece, but I wanted to put these thoughts and feels down somewhere before I got sick of it and just abandoned it forever. Maybe I’ll come back to it later and fix it, who knows.

* * *

 

 

 She should’ve realized it sooner.

 Looking back there were some signs, but at the time could have been waived off as nothing more than the bond between an apprentice and master. Ask anyone in town and they would have said the same thing:

_Thick as thieves they were. Couldn’t be closer if they were born at the hip, can’t imagine a time Asra wouldn’t dote on them, his prized pupil._

 That, and from what Amrita had told her, Asra had been the one to help build them back up after they’d lost all memories of their life up to three years ago. Closeness was to be expected, as was the familiarity and ease between them.

 Yet during seemingly inconsequential moments Nadia would sometimes catch Asra’s gaze fixed a little too long on the apprentice, their eyes filled with a warmth that went beyond pride for one’s student. Where the smallest gesture, a touch of the shoulder, innocent brushing of the hand, and the sudden tenderness in their voice would  carry a different meaning, a different facet then would ordinarily meet the eye. Moments that snagged in her mind like a fly in a web, but she couldn’t say why.

                                                                                                 Until that night in the ballroom.

 Asra had a made a few appearances around the palace, helping Amrita with the more magical aspects of the investigation and some of the apprentice’s own questions about their past (the latter, Nadia notices, Asra became more elusive and somewhat reluctant about). They walked throughout the palace as they tried to piece together what they could from three years ago, their conversation taking them to the ballroom. Night had fallen over Vesuvia, giving  way to a wonderful cluster of stars above them. Nadia’s eyes fell to a band in the midst of preparing for practice and a delighted smile came to her face.

 “Well, I think we deserve a little break. And I’ve just the idea,” before the magicians could react she’d strolled over to the musicians. A brief exchange and moments preparation gave way to a slow, rhythmic piece. Nadia turned, swaying to the beat, eyes half closed as she unfurled her arm to the apprentice. They blushed under the Countess’s smoldering gaze (and they could practically feel Asra smirk beside them), but strode over to take her hand.

 Nadia gave them a quick yank, the room suddenly blurred as the apprentice spun to her side. Once they were finished spinning Nadia placed an arm around their waist and guided their hand to her shoulder helping them keep steady.

 The apprentice was only given a quick smile before the Countess swept them off as the music continued its snappy beats. After a few stumbling steps that were recovered by the Countess’s expert guidance, the apprentice began to follow and even anticipate the next moves. It was a fast, zany dance that involved many twists and bends and when it ended the apprentice was red in the face, sweating and taking in quick breathes. When they looked up at Nadia they could find little to no indication that she suffered any fatigue, save for the deep rising and falling of her chest. When they both locked eyes, they burst into laughter. Nadia because of the surprised and near disheveled look on Amrita’s face, and Amrita because they knew how silly they must look.

 “You were excellent as ever dear, not many can keep up with that particular dance. Most beginners have been known to collapse part way through the routine,” Nadia gave a quick peck on their brow. Beaming at them as the apprentice managed a shaky smile.

 Nadia felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find Asra with an outstretched hand.

 “They may need a little break. Till then, may I have the honor of dancing with Vesuvia’s finest Countess?”  She chuckled, then took their hand, “Why, the honor is all mine O’powerful magician.”

 They danced to a piece that was less invigorating and near sensual. They moved closely to each other, tracing each others movements with their hands, but keeping well to barely touch the other. It was a rather hypnotic dance.

 They ended the dance bowing to each other respectfully. When she called Amrita over to take her place a quick change came over Asra. His eyes widen, and she could feel him tense a little. But when the apprentice stood to face them the strange demeanor was gone quicker than it had appear. They were back to their usual congenial self and Nadia could almost believed she’d was mistaken before. 

      Almost.

 When the first notes of the piano rang out into the room Asra gave an exaggerated bow that had their nose almost touching the floor. Amrita laughed,then gave Asra an upturned, snooty expression before giving their own bow; eliciting a chuckle from their master. As they both came up Asra’s eyes darted away quickly as he placed a tentative hand on their waist. This elicited a raised brow from Amrita as they held Asra’s free hand in theirs and placed the other on his upper arm.

 Asra met their eyes again to give them a smile, as if to seem unnerved, but this was undermined when their sight quickly moving over Amrita’s shoulder. An odd flush was forming over their face as he moved them to the music. Feeling a certain weight in his step, Amrita asks if he was alright.

 Asra gave a “hmmm,” then another, but this time a lil more forced smile, before looking back at them to say “Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” The violins came into to blend with the sonorous piano notes. Asra spun the both of them, entwining them with the winding stretch of the strings.

 Nadia had watched the peculiar exchange, not unable to notice the lack of ease Asra usually kept around their apprentice. She watched them spin around the room. Asra was a good dancer. Good enough to keep to the steps even if they seemed slightly unnerved. An odd contrast with the glib and ease they usually have with each other. 

 She watched as Asra’s eyes crept back to the Amrita’s face and as they did his hand slowly moved up their back, moving Amrita closer to them. The apprentice looked back up to them, brows knitted as they took in the now softened amethyst before them. Their expression was a foreign one. They were distant… as though seeing them, but from a point far away. And then,  suddenly, their eyes glistened, and a blockade Amrita hadn’t noticed had been swept away releasing something that plucked a chord deep within their chest as some unspoken thing reached between them. Trying desperately to grasp at something the lost apprentice was unsure of.

 It came to her in one bright, stabbing realization. Nadia’s chest tightened as she watched in twisted familiarity as Asra gazed at Amrita with a longing the Countess had only felt but recently when ever she was apart from the apprentice. Yet, theirs held such a weight that it was like watching a building tide finally come crashing down. Where as hers was the flamed tinder building beneath the logs. A slow, but strong thing promised to set ablazed.

 Nadia could feel a sourness in the pit of her stomach as Asra’s hand cradled the back of the thick, warm black locks they themselves have felt before. Her stomach tumbled and the sickness turned cold as they watched Amrita mirror the gesture, peering deeply within. The apprentice was uncertain of the source of overwhelming emotion that came from their master- they were always so elusive- but here and now at this moment they could feel an honest truth right in front of them. All they had to do was move towards it….

 Without realizing it Nadia’s feet were already propelling her forward. Upon seeing their Countess moving hurriedly across the floor the band halted mid play. And yet- to the mounting simmering within- it did nothing to keep the magicians from their swirling enchantment, seemingly lost in their own world. Only when she placed her hand firmly on Amrita’s shoulder did they finally stop.

 Amrita jumped at the sudden contact. They turned to her, disoriented and blinking rapidly as they took in the sudden lack of music and Nadia’s hand guiding them towards her. The Countess’s eyes narrowed piercingly with a small upturn of her lip. But she wasn’t looking at them.

 She was looking at Asra.

 Asra stood frozen under Nadia’s gaze, mouth slightly agape and looking all for like a child caught stealing an apple from a cart. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide as the secret they’ve tried so hard to bury laid bare for her eyes to see.

_She knew._


End file.
